pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG119: Less is Morrison
is the 27th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis As Ash is training, he faces a new rival, Morrison, who tries to challenge Ash in any way possible. After having a number of challenges, Ash's Pikachu and Morrison's Beldum get captured. In order to rescue them, Morrison and Ash team up to battle Team Rocket by themselves. Episode Plot The heroes are having lunch. Ash quickly eats his meal, as he needs to teach Snorunt to use Ice Beam properly. May also wants to train her Pokémon, but is angry when sees Munchlax eating all of her Pokémon's food. Suddenly, Munchlax goes away. Snorunt goes to use Ice Beam, but fails. Suddenly, Ash catches a sandwich and a guy comes yelling to give his sandwich. However, as he was running down a slope, he bashes into a tree. As Ash goes to give his sandwich, they see Munchlax eating it in an instant. The guy screams and tells them "he fells better now". The guy introduces himself as Morrison, who wants to participate in the Hoenn League. Ash introduces himself, as he also wants to win the League. Morrison also tells him he plans to become the Pokémon Master, just as Ash wants. However, they begin to argue, so they decide to have a battle. Ash sends Pikachu and Morrison a Beldum. Beldum starts with Take Down, but Pikachu dodges and uses Quick Attack. Beldum uses Take Down once more, which surprises May. Max points out Take Down is the only attack Beldum knows, which shocks May, wondering how would Morrison win. Pikachu evades and counterattacks with Thunderbolt. Beldum charges with Take Down, so Pikachu dodges, but this time Beldum attacks Pikachu and hits him. Pikachu is knocked out, but stands up and goes away as another Take Down is initiated, but Beldum hurts Pikachu again. Beldum uses Take Down once more and Pikachu counters with Iron Tail, but both Pokémon are defeated. Both trainers go to their Pokémon, as they both lost. Morrison thinks he has more badges than Ash does, showing he has seven of them. However, Brock tells him that the Hoenn League is 2 months before it starts, which shocks Morrison. Ash shows his and Morrison counts all eight badges. Morrison runs off, to get the final badge. While the heroes think Morrison needs to cool down, Munchlax is not seen again. Team Rocket is starving, having only one cookie. James thinks they need to split it, but Jessie tells them they need to play rock, scissors and paper. Unsurprisingly, they fail, but they do notice their cookie gone. Team Rocket begins to suspect each other in the group stole it and they start fighting each other. However, Munchlax took the cookie. The heroes find Munchlax and see it eating someone's cookie May calls it back and wonders what it should do with it. Brock proposes "May's Purple Surprise", but May thinks it is like feeding a bottomless hole. They found Pokémon Center, but see Morrison as well. Morrison tells them there is no need to rush and there is no Gym on the island, so goes to the Center to give Beldum a rest. Ash goes to do with Pikachu the same. Ash and Morrison walk and begin to run, having a competition. However, they continue running and end up bashing themselves on the counter near Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy is worried about the two, who show Beldum's Poké Ball and Pikachu, whom Joy takes to treatment. During the evening, Ash goes to eat, so Morrison tells him he can eat twenty of them. Ash raises the stakes and Morrison does the same. During the bath time, Ash goes to go with Max and Brock. Morrison tells him he can't overcome the heat, so Ash takes the challenge, as they both go deeper into the hot water. Morrison turns the heat up and soon they drown. Next, they are seen cooling down and Joy gives Morrison and Ash the Pokémon they gave for treatment. Morrison and Ash give her all their Pokémon for treatment. Ash thinks it is time for sleep and Morrison goes to do the same, but outside. May asks if it isn't dangerous to sleep on a tree, but Morrison tells Beldum takes care of him. He asks if anyone wants to sleep on the tree, so Ash accepts this offer. Morrison sends Beldum, who pulls him up to his hammock. Ash tells that he has Pikachu who will keep him, but falls down, though Beldum catches him. Per Morrison's proposal, Ash ties one of Morrison's hammocks. Morrison claims Ash is the stubborn one, but Ash thinks the same about Morrison. Ash admits it is good to sleep on the tree, so Morrison tells him that he has a lot of friends: Beldum, the leaves, stars and the wild Pokémon. During the morning, May mixes the berries for "her pink surprise", a recipe made by Professor Oak, and gives it to Munchlax. Munchlax eats and has its belly full. Max tells he has a lot of Pokéblocks in the Pokéblock Case, so it only needs to ask him. However, Munchlax is asleep and didn't hear a thing. Ash and Morrison search for a field to train. Unsurprisingly, they both picked the same spot and begin to argue. They begin to arm wrestle with right and left hands, which both win and fail at two tries. So, they go to race to the top of the mountain. Team Rocket spots them and Meowth sees Beldum; he thinks it would massage their boss after a long day, so James and Jessie are convinced to capture it. Ash trips over and falls down. Morrison begins to laugh at him, but falls down as well. Their stomachs begin to growl and seeing an apple, they race to get it. Still, each one gets a half of the apple and they both admit the other one is good. Suddenly, their Pokémon are stolen and they are trapped inside a cage, as Team Rocket arrives. Team Rocket flies away on the balloon, so Ash and Morrison try to go out of the cage by smashing and tackling it, but with no effect. They charge together and escape the cage. Next, they run to jump across a gap. Morrison begins to fall, but Ash grabs his hand and pulls him up. Ash and Morrison charge and get to the top of the balloon, while Team Rocket is disappointed the twerps don't know when to quit. Morrison and Ash pierce the balloon up by biting on the ears. Ash and Morrison demand their Pokémon, but Jessie and James know they have no Pokémon. This doesn't stop them and they fight using themselves. Jessie sends Seviper, who uses Poison Tail. Ash and Morrison stand up and use take down. James sends Cacnea, who uses Sandstorm to push them. Seviper wraps Ash and Morrison and pushes them down. Ash and Morrison stand up once more and charge towards Seviper and Cacnea, "by using Take Down". However, Cacnea and Seviper are pushed on the cage and Pikachu and Beldum are freed. Team Rocket does not give up as well, as Seviper goes to bite and Cacnea attacks with Pin Missile. Pikachu hops on Beldum, causing Seviper and Cacnea to miss. Beldum charges with Take Down to Cacnea and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on Seviper. Pikachu attacks Team Rocket with Thunderbolt and Beldum blasts them off with Take Down. Morrison and Ash congratulate each other and their Pokémon. Morrison goes on a ship to get the eight badge, while the heroes needs to go to Slateport City for May's Grand Festival. Ash and Morrison promise to meet each other in the Hoenn League. Debuts Character Morrison Pokémon Beldum (Morrison's) Trivia *This episode's name is a pun to the statement "Less is more." *Featured Pokémon: Trapinch, Noctowl, Loudred Gallery Ash found a big sandwich AG119 2.jpg The guy bashed into a tree AG119 3.jpg Munchlax eats the giant sandwich AG119 4.jpg Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Beldum AG119 5.jpg Beldum takes Pikachu down AG119 6.jpg Pikachu and Beldum clash AG119 7.jpg Beldum and Pikachu are defeated AG119 8.jpg Team Rocket plays "Rock, Paper, Scissors" AG119 9.jpg Ash and Morrison bashed into the counter AG119 10.jpg Beldum lifts Morrison to the hammock AG119 11.jpg Beldum saved Ash from the fall AG119 12.jpg May's Pink Surprise made Munchlax full AG119 13.jpg Meowth thinks the Beldum would heal the boss' pain AG119 14.jpg Ash and Morrison spot an apple AG119 15.jpg The apple splits into two pieces AG119 16.jpg Ash tackles the bars AG119 17.jpg Ash saves Morrison from the fall AG119 18.jpg Seviper wraps Ash and Morrison AG119 19.jpg Morrison and Ash attack Team Rocket's Pokémon AG119 20.jpg Pikachu and Beldum attack Seviper }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuhiro Ōyama Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka